Sega Saturn Magazine Issue 3
This issue is dated January 1996 and came with or without a demo disc. The disc-free version cost £2.75 and the disc version was £5.99. News First Panzer Dragoon 2 Pictures Emerge! - 1 page (8) Toshimaen Show Report *Capcom's Big Three: X-Men: Children of the Atom, Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge, and Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams - (9) *Dark Savior - (9) *Robo Pit, Creature Shock, Gunbird, Roadracer, Face Mask - (10) *Ninku, Gundam - (11) That's Magic: Magic Carpet - (11) Marvel Superheroes signed up for Saturn - (12) Golf Ooh Aye!: Virtual Golf - (12) Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Sega Sampler - 2 pages (6-7) Letters - 2 pages (32-33) Q&A - 1 page (34) Out Now - 4 pages (94-97) : Game of the Month: Virtua Cop - 1 page (94) Next Month - 1 page (98) In Development King of the Spirits, Ghen War - 1 page (14) Clockwork Knight Puzzle, Godzilla - 1 page (15) Revolution X, NFL Quarterback Club 96, Casper - 1 page (16) Coin Operated You Little Manx - Manx TT SuperBike - 2 pages (18-19) Previews Scorcher - 2 pages (20-21) Amok - 1 page (22) True Pinball - 2 pages (24-25) Baku Baku - 2 pages (26-27) Cyberia - 2 pages (28-29) Showcase By Demons Be Driven!!! - 8 pages (36-43) :You may think you're dreaming, but Sega are ready to give you the chance to do the Lombard-a. Part of the three-game Saturn renaissance, Rally Championship heralds a new level of technical brilliance and offers a depth of play rarely seen on similar titles found on other consoles. And here to guide you through all its glorydom is resident road rager RAD AUTOMATIC. Have a Go Heroes - 6 pages (44-49) :In the past its been the likes of Dynamite Headdy, Gunstar Heroes and Alien Soldier that have ensured a golden reputation for Treasure software. Now with the arrival of Guardian Heroes, they've pulled another classic out of the chest. ROB BRIGHT goes in search of a hero or two. You Want Some?! - 6 pages (50-55) :Renowned as the first beat 'em up to dip a tentative toe into the next-gen console market, Toh Shin Den established itself as the initial standard bearer. Naive days indeed, and since then Toh Shin Den has found itself floundering amid its esteemed successors, Virtua Fighter and Tekken. Can it still cut the mustard on the Saturn? ROB BRIGHT gets out the Colemans and takes a look. The People's Theatre - 4 pages (56-59) :"When the seagull follows the trawler it is because it thinks fish are going to be thrown"...Hmmm. Not quite Plato admittedly, but then a footballer's genius starts and ends in his feet. EA, those veterans to the sports sim, kick off on the Saturn with FIFA '96. ROB BRIGHT throws a philosophical eye in its direction. Murder, Mystaria, Suspense. Sam Hickman - 4 pages (60-63) Hey! Let's be careful out there... - Virtua Cop secrets - 2 pages (64-65) Reviews Tips Virtua Fighter 2 Players Guide - Richard Leadbetter - 10 pages (66-75) Victory Boxing - 1 page (92) Street Fighter: The Movie, Shinobi X - 1 page (93) Adverts Maximum Issue 2 - 1 page (76) Other Credits Art Editor :Dave Kelsall Deputy Editor :Rob Bright Additional Design :Nicki Creed Features Editor :Radion Automatic Managing Editor :Richard Leadbetter Contributors :Gus Swan, Richard Leadbetter, Ed Lomas, Steve Merrett External Links You can find a scan of this magazine at The Out of Print Archive Issue Index Category:Contains Saturn Reviews